You're About To Break
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: Old friends are back, and sparks turn to flames! Yuffie's old love finds his way to Traverse Town, and is Leon getting jealous? What is Vincent hiding? .:LeonxYuffiexVincent:.[Finished]
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the roof, the cold wind blowing through my long hair. I was just wishing for me to wake up from this horrible nightmare, whishing that the terrible loathing in my chest would just go away.

Do you ever get that feeling when you want something so bad, but you know you can't?

God, I hate that feeling.

So now this feeling has left me here to think about all the reasons why I should live.

Well, people would need me to cheer them up! No, everybody thinks I'm annoying as Bootie. People would need a good ninja to fight! No more enemies.

A tear falls down my cheek, and I wish he was here to talk to. He was always there. Always.

And now he's gone. Today's his birthday, he would turn 29 today, right? October 13… curse him!

Another tear falls down my cheek. I miss everyone so much. Sure I see Aeris and Cid everyday and I heard that Cloud is around but…

I just wish that everything was how it was before. Tifa getting jealous over Aeris, Aeris kissing up on Cloud, Barret being all tough, Vincent being silent as always… and me being the super annoying one, crushing on him!

I miss my daily life.

I hate everybody.

Everybody thinks as me as the strong one, but if they really knew me…

Another tear falls down and I hear someone coming. Like I care? At least I have a witness to my suicide.

"Hey, Yuffie." Oh, it's only the flower girl. My bad.

"…"

"What are you doing here?"

"…"

"Yuffs, what's wrong?"

Oh no, I'm going to break down!

I see her sit beside me out of the corner of my eye.

She's wrapping an arm around me… this is eerie…

"Yuffie… please tell me…" She's starting to cry too. Why is she? She's perfectly happy, knowing Cloud is here! God, she doesn't know shit!

I shake my head, my throat is too tight to speak. So's hers I guess cause she shut her mouth finally.

A few minutes later I got up and left Aeris sitting as I was before. I leave her alone, maybe she might die and I'll have another reason to die as well.

* * *

Now in my room, I searched for anything to keep me amused. Maybe a game or something? I looked through my pack. Boomerang… orgamis… a knife… a knife! Yes…

I took out the knife, sat on my bed and stared at it. My cold pale reflection stared back at me and I brought the knife down to my arm. I looked at my pale wrist for the last time, unscarred, and then I brought the knife down to the skin.

I dug it as deep as I could without causing too much pain, and moved it sideways. The blood began to come to the surface, and I made another one, the same, across the first.

Tears once again fell down my cheeks as I cut more.

Finally I was done, I put the knife away, and my arm began to sting.

I found a cloth, wrapped it around my arm, and finally went to sleep.

**_

* * *

A month later (November 20)_**

* * *

Everything was normal for me, same day as always. Nobody knows it's my birthday except Cloud and Aeris, but ever since the thirteenth, Aeris hasn't talked to me. Not that I want her to or anything.

Leon's acting suspicious. Very, very eerie.

Anyways, since it was my birthday, I think Aeris or Cid found a good excuse to let me sleep in, cu I got to sleep until three o'clock. Very nice.

The scars are getting deeper though. They go up both arms now and I wear some weird black opera gloves to cover them. Nobody asks about those either.

I woke up and put on all my clothes. I'm not really hungry, so I just go on the roof for some alone time.

Ten minutes later the peace was interrupted by Leon.

"Hey," He greeted. Not his usual way, but who really gives a damn?

"Hey…" I said back.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Look, for the past month you've been acting really..."

"Really…?"

"Really depressed. Look, It's none of my business, but what's behind those gloves?"

I looked at him and shot him a look. "No, it's none of your business? Why the hell do you care anyways, eh? EH?" I ran off and went to my room.

* * *

Four hours later it was dark out and I sat in bedroom all alone.

Now I'm really bored.

I glance at my window and smile. I jump out of my bed and go to it. I open it, jump on my desk, and climbed out…

I sat at the bar, drinking beers quickly. I don't know how many, I lost count.

* * *

I bet you're thinking something along the lines of, 'Don't you have to be 21?' Here, no. Only eighteen. Go me.

Now I was just plain drunk, everything was fuzzy.

I know I ran to the only bathroom and puked a good number of times, and finally I felt someone move the hair out of my face.

After a while of puking, I was finally done,. And the man flushed the toilet. I think I passed out there, I can't remember their face at all…

**

* * *

What do you think? I never played ff7, it was too scratched up to play, but I did a bunch of research. I know Yuffie's pretty OC in this first part, but she'll get better. I promise! REVIEWS! Sora, Riku, and Kairi are coming as well, don't worry!

* * *

Next Chappie:  
_"You don't think I'm creepy?"  
"Not compared to me."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah," I said, pulling down my gloves. "Do you think I am?"  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all your awesome reviews, love you so much! Review!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm never saying this again! I don't make money out of this, and I do not own anything but this story! I don't even own the computer! So pooperscooper on you! ****

* * *

Notes:  
There are several worlds called the Fantasy worlds, so no Hollow Bastion ever existed. ****_

* * *

RayZor- lol, I don't have a dining room, but I guess I do! I didn't know shoo-puffs hurt people! Except that one time when Jeff got drunk and attacked one… heheh… I'm sober! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
__Sara_- Thanks, Yeah, I noticed a few mistakes in it to when I reread. Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

My eyes lazily opened and then closed. I rolled over to the side and tried to catch more sleep, but now that I was awake, I couldn't sleep any longer. I once again opened my eyes, and looked to a blank white wall. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion,. My wall was full of singers, magazine shots and lyrics. 

I lifted my head, and when it started to pound, I closed my eyes tightly, and my head fell back on the soft pillow. I moaned in pain, an opened my eyes once again.

Finally I got up out of the king sized bed. There were no windows, but a small light could be seen as a night-light. I clumsily walked through the cleaned room, and as I walked to the door, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I had bags under my eyes and my face was super pale. I looked like hell. This sucked. I rolled my eyes, and then I turned the door knob.

To my left was another entrance, the bathroom I assumed. I kept going, clutching my head as I walked. Soon I met a large room. There were two couches, one meant for two people and the other meant for three. Then there was a fireplace in the center of them and to the right of the fireplace against the white wall was a Television.

I walked a little bit farther, wanting to call someone's name but my head was going to hurt more then it did if I was going to. I saw some tiles on the floor as I walked a few baby step farther, and then I entered the kitchen. There were a few counters, a sink, a fridgerater (sp?), A couple of cupboards above the counters and a table with several chairs around it.

I sat in one of the chairs, I saw another hall leading farther but the headache was growing. I sat my head down, and then I noticed a piece of paper.

'_Yuffie-_

_It's good to see you again, Vincent and I thought you were dead! So did Barret, Red, and Cid. I don't know where Cloud and Aeris is, Yuffie! Maybe you do! Anyways, we went out to run some errands, so if we're not back, there's some medicine on the table and there should be some cups in the cupboards. Make yourself at home, kay? Be back soon!_

_-Tifa'_

They're alive! They're alive! They're a-liiive!

I smile crept onto my face, and I laid my head in my arms.

I guess I fell asleep. I heard someone calling my name and my head popped up, and the headache rushed back. I winced at the pain, and saw Tifa happily bouncing up and down in excitement. I smiled too, and ran up, and scream loudly as we both grabbed onto each other and yelled.

I was so happy for the first time in my life it seemed. First time ever.

XxX

I walked in and Tifa ran to my bedroom where Yuffie was supposed to be staying. She ran back out quickly, and turned into the kitchen. About three seconds later I heard two female screaming voices, and I covered my ears to keep my hearing.

Cid, Barret, and Marlene did too, and Red VIII did his best to. Yet I felt… _happy_ that Yuffie was back. I guess it got pretty depressing with one woman around all the time moping around since Aeris or Cloud were here to keep her company and blah, blah, blah…

I quietly looking into the kitchen and Yuffie and Tifa looked happy wrapped around each other. The scene almost made me smile, but I couldn't I didn't want to. And it really didn't matter.

Yuffie opened her eyes, and stared at me. It wasn't one of those looks I often get from children and they run off, or the dirty glances I get from people even more often, It was a warm welcoming look. She pulled away form Tifa finally, and ran to me and wrapped her small arms around my slim waist.

Taken aback, my eyes grew wide as she yelled, "Vinnie!" I patted her head with my good hand, not saying anything as usual. I really didn't know what to say. I heard Cid snicker, and I sent him a death glare to shut him up.

Finally Yuffie pulled away form me and went to the others, and they happily accepted her. But I felt a pang of loss when she let go of me. Jealousy. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

xXx

**So you like? Though I do wonder about the ending. VincentxYuffie or YuffiexSquall? You choose and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions. Flames still accepted as well… Review! Oh, by the way, You can vote for Leon or Vincent, and the more for one person, the more the story changes to that couple. So… You can only vote once though. Don't make anonymous reviews like 15 million times trying to do that otherwise I'll disable anonymous reviews. Thanks! –Spades**

**Squiffie-0  
Yuffentine-1**

**_RayZor_- I don't care, lol. I've been called worse –shudders over memory- Anyway, thanks!  
****_The Ringbearer Galadriel_- Awesome! I looked at your profile, you have to make that story! I've been dying for a LeonxYuffiexVincent for like, ever!  
_ShadowCatLeader_- Yeah, I know. I decided not to do that anymore, lol. Sorry… I'll try to make longer chappies! And no, cuz it has the Kingdom Hearts storyline for the most part. If people really want to know who Vinnie is, then they can look it up themselves. Simple, really…  
_EyeOfTheTigerKissOfTheDragon_- Awesome name… Glad you like it! Thanks for the suggestion/idea. I was going to use it for later anyways, lol. -Winks-. I was going to update it anyways. **

**Thanks for your reviews!**

Did ya know there was a fourth district? I didn't either... I guess so. It's where ever lives since there's more population everyday. Leon never told me… Meanie jerk!

Anyways, Leon called me. He's sounding way freaked out that I've been gone. Amazing, isn't it? He worried about _me_. Yeah, he's the one that always like, _"Yuffie, go away," _or, _"Whatever…"_

So I told him whatever! But I do want Leon to meet my old family. Wait! Cross that out! My _family_. Much better. So out of my thoughts and to the present world!

After the reunion, I walked back to Vincent's room. Well, it would make sense, no windows. It works perfect for him. I fell on the bed, going to catch some more sleep when I found myself sniffing in his smell of cologne…

_Vinnie!_ I jump as a cold metal claw taps my shoulder. I turn around and it's only Vinnie looking slightly amused. "Y-Yes?" _Don't scare me like that!_

"Having fun?" He asks, sitting down. He lies across the bed and his long raven hair spreads slightly underneath him. He looks at me with his ruby eyes. Did I ever tell that rubies are my favorite gems? No? Well they are… ANYWAY!

"What 'cha mean?" I ask. Butterflies… butterflies… go away…

He smiled. Whoa! _Smiled._ Never thought I'd use Vincent and smile in the same sentence. Creepy. "Do you think I'm creepy?"

"Not compared to me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," I said, pulling down my gloves. "Do you think I am?"

I watched him scan my arms. His hand grabbed my arm, and he ran his fingers across the scars. His eyes met my teary ones, and then I whispered, "I really missed you guys, you know?" My voice was getting squeaky, and tears were falling down quickly. "I thought you were all dead and I missed everything," I shrugged my shoulders, my eyes turning away from his. "I tried to be strong, but I couldn't. I just couldn't…" Then something happened. He kissed me. I accepted, my eyes closing and he pulled away slowly.

"Don't ever hurt yourself again, Yuffie." He pulled up my gloves to how they were before. "No matter how bad it gets. Promise me."

"I promise," I whisper. He smiles and wipes my tears away, and gets off the bed.

"Leon…?" he asked I nodded my head, and he continued. "Leon called for you again. He wants you home so you'd better get going."

I nod my head the I smiled a large smile. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No."

"Good. See you later, Vinnie!" I gave him a quick hug and ran out of the room, feeling refreshed. I ran past Nanaki, and to the door. "Thanks guys." I said, as Tifa ran up to me.

"Come visit us sometime Yuffie. Oh, and tell Cloud and Aeris that they're also welcome! Or Yuffie, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

It took a few seconds for me to think this through. One, I'd probaly be grounded for the rest of my short pathetic life... but on second thought I am eighteen, right? I can't be _grounded!_ "Sure, why not? Gimme your phone number!"

**I hope you liked. I know this isn't a very long chapter but ah well. Next time it will be! Anyways, I thought up two endings for each choice, Not sure which one I'll use. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for all my reviews, loves you! Review please…**

**Squiffie- 0  
Yuffentine- 3**

**_RayZor_- Oh! Coolness! Plastic Man? Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! (Adds one point to the Yuffentine)  
_Lady Sonora the Black-Rose_- lol. Mini-Fight? Like fists or talk? Explain! Lol. Yeah, so do I…  
_EyesoftheTigerKissoftheDragon_- Yeah! TifaxCloud rocks. Lol… I'm glad! What did you think I was going to do? VincentxTifa? Lol…  
_Muffy_- It is! Heh. You'll see…  
_LoneWolfMaiden_- Love the name. Yeah, you should write one. I'd read it. Thanks!**

**Okay! Thanks for all of your kind reviews**

* * *

"Yuffie!" burst Leon as soon as I entered the Green Room. "We have to talk."

Wow… he looks mad… I scanned his very angry face. He looks kind of cute though…

"About what, monsieur?" I asked. I was cheerful; nobody could ruin that right now. Not even Mr. PMS!

"What the hell were you doing last night?" He roared.

"I went out for a drink." I stated simply.

"Yuffie, you're too young! You're grounded!"

"No, you can't ground me! I'm eighteen!"

He gave me the 'What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' look. "My birthday was yesterday."

"And what? You went to have sex with some guy?"

"No. I'm still a virgin! God…" I glanced behind me and Aeris was waiting for an explanation too. "And," I smiled. "I guess last night Vincent and Tifa took me in."

Yep. I waited for this smile for awhile now. "Really?" Aeris asked me with a confused smile.

"Yeah. Red, Marlene, and Barret are there as well!" I said excited. "They invited me over for dinner. They said you could come too, Aeris. Wanna? You too, Leon!" I said, turning back to face him.

"…"

"Come on! I want you to meet them!"

"…"

"Fine. Be a butt. You're coming, right, Aeris?"

"Of course!"

"Do you know where Cloud is?"

"Yeah, he's in the room a few doors down!"

"Awesomeness!"

"When are we supposed to be there?"

"Ugh… I dunno? I got their number, though!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Dinner was at seven, now it was six-thirty. Why couldn't Aeris just hurry with her hair? Oh yes. I remember. Cloud! (A/N: EyesoftheTigerKissoftheDragon, Don't worry! Keep reading…) Hehe… Oh! Here comes Leon.

I jumped (A/N: I hate that word!) Up from where I was sitting, and ran over to stop him. "Why can't you come?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

"Because Sora, Kairi, Riku, and some of their friends are coming over to stay. Plus I want to get an apartment or something in the fourth district. So I'm busy."

"Hmmm… Can they come for dinner?"

"No."

"Why?" I whined. Sure I wasn't exactly acting my age, but to hell with it!

"Because, Yuffie! Why do you want to have dinner with them so badly?"

"Because." I smiled. When he didn't react, I decided to point something out- or at least try. "If your friends from your other world suddenly came, wouldn't you want us to meet them?"

"I'd try to keep them as far as possible away from you."

"Hey-…"

"I've got to go, Yuffie. I'm supposed to meet Cid at the garage…" He said lightening up a bit. What was with the- _oh_! Hehe… Never mind.

"Okay…" I watched him go out the door, and Aeris finally came out of the Red Room. "Finally!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When we got to Tifa's place, we had about thirty extra minutes. For the first twenty Cloud and Aeris took forever talking to everyone, and then finally we had dinner. It was nice actually. I loved it, we hadn't had Tifa's cooking in what seemed ever! Grr…

Anyways, after dinner we all sat down and just chatted more. It seemed as if we couldn't run out of ideas. I played with Marlene a little bit, enjoying her company. The six year old kept calling me 'Auntie Yuffie' which I didn't mind. Then she went to bed, and Aeris, Cloud and I had to go. I knew it wouldn't last.

Oh! Yes. I forgot to mention one little thing. Vincent was gone. Where he was? I have no idea. Didn't bother to ask. Back in AVALANCHE, he always unexpectedly left without any notice. So too bad for him if he missed me!

So back out of my thoughts and to the story. We left their house, which was actually pretty small compared to some of the other places in the Fourth District! The Fourth District was filled with tons of lights, and it was pretty crowded. We passed some people and was about to enter the Third District, when Aeris's cell phone rang with that weird noise.

"Hello? Oh, that's wonderful! Did you move us in already? True… Alright." She hung up. "Leon got us an apartment this way…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I get to share a room with Riku! Yay! He's hot! Yay! He sleeps without any pants or shirt! Yay! I'm hyper! Yay! Everyone's sleeping! More Yay! I think I just woke up Riku! No! He looks like he's about to kill me! No!

"Yuffie…" He moaned. He flipped over to face me, and I smiled.

"Yes?"

"Got to sleep."

"No."

"Yes… please…" He closed his eyes again, and I squealed. Whoops.

He opened his eyes again. "Let's… talk then." He said with a yawn. He slowly got up, and put the comforter high enough to his stomach.

"About what?" I asked, getting up myself. "Shoes, school, Aeris, Gossip…"

"Hmmm… I don't know. Anything. He reached over and turned on the lamp that was between us. His pale skin seemed to glow a little bit, reminding me of Vincent.

"Hmmm… You pick." Said I. Said I! It sounds so funny.

"I don't know. What was it like back in your world?" He picked randomly.

"Well… It was big. AVALANCHE -the group I traveled with- went al over the place, trying to track down Sephiroth and such. My father –Godo- made me go around stealing some materia –things we use to cast magic and summons- to prove that I am a great ninja. Kind of boring, really."

"Boring where I come from."

"You're right!"

"Hey…"

"Just kidding!"

"So did you have a crush back in your world?"

"That's none of your business, Mister!"

"Hey! I can keep a secret."

"I don't trust you."

"Oh well." He glanced over at my bed, then unexpectedly, he launched over and took my teddy bear, Mr. Teddy. He planted his hands at his neck, and then looked over at me. "Tell me or the bear gets it!"

"No! I'll tell you… his name was… promise?"

"Promise." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Vincent," I whispered.

"Vincent?" Riku snorted.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, taking back my bear.

"Nothing," Riku gave out another yawn. "We'd better get back to sleep."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A little bit longer… Oh well. Not really getting anywhere. I'll update soon, I promise! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the late update school's starting son and I did tons of clothes shopping! So here's a quick chapter! I'm REALLY HYPER! Review please!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Squiffie- 0  
Yuffentine- 3**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Lady Sonora the Black-Rose_**: Staller Chapter? What's that supposed to mean? o.O

**_Magy_: **heh. No prob.

**_Lonewolfmaiden_: **There will be in the chappie ;)

**_Chocobo Obsessed_: **Thanks! I'll try!

**_RayZor_: **;) –Cackles- Don't worry… hope you like ze chappie! (When you say that it sounds like Z-Choppy! Heh. Hyper…)

Zank u 4 all kind reviews! LOVES ZEM!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Pretty… Pretty… Pretty… MONSTER! No! Leon, Run!

I bounced off the couch, and ducked behind a pillow that was lying on the ground. Five minutes ago I had a Milkyway Candy Bar with extra sugar. (I put on myself!) Now it's a sugar high! Riku, Sora, and Kairi are still sleeping and everyone left I little while ago.

I pulled my hands into looking like a gun and I shot at a imaginary Heartless. Now he was down! I hopped back onto the couch again, taking the pillow with me. I charged at imaginary fiends like Goofy would and saw a wrapping cardboard (Like ones with wrapping paper)! I grabbed it and started to swing at imaginary heartless, ducking when I had to and rolling around. They'll never catch me!

"I'LL SAVE YOU, RIKU!" I yelled when I saw him walk in from the kitchen. I hopped from the floor and pushed him out of the way. "THAT WAS CLOSE!" I screamed, and before he could move, I swung my "sword" at the imaginary heartless once again.

"Yuffie…"

"Don't thank me," I said in a dramatic manner.

"I wasn't going to."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm hungry," I announced to myself it was 11:36:59 and I hadn't eaten since that god dammed Milkyway! Curse the Hell! That's weird. Hm. Leon got back .03 seconds ago. "LEON! I'M HUNGY!"

"We're going out soon to lunch, Yuffie." Leon said in a patient tone.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I screeched mike Mrs. Weasly off Harry Potter 2. I always wanted to do that!

Leon raised an eyebrow. "I went shopping."

"For what?" I asked eagerly. He looked uncomfortable…

"Yesterday you said that it was your birthday and erm… well… I got you a present…" He said, reaching in his pocket and a leather bag filled with things I couldn't tell yet. He handed it to me and I smiled. I opened the bag and…

"I wasn't quite sure what to get you, Aeris said that…"

My heart was pounding in my heart, I reached down and held the precious to me heart.

"I love it!" I screamed. I love MATERIA! MATERIA! MATERIA! I have an idea… MATERIA! PANKS! YES!

I got up and gave Leon a big squeeze. Then I grabbed the bag of materia and ran through the kitchen and up the stairs to put it away before anybody could steal my precious…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**This was short… The café is next chappie just to let cha know! Now Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for the long update, I'm really lazy. So I decided the ending… Hope you don't care too much. **

**

* * *

Due to Fanfiction's stupid rules, I can't reply…**_**

* * *

Roses are red,  
The floor is now too  
You'd better watch out…  
Or Vincent will get you!  
****-Seras015**_

* * *

**Squallie's P.O.V!**

I sat beside Yuffie at the café, waiting for our food. Yuffie sat there in pure boredom, driving Riku crazy. Literally. His eyes were twisting and I think his head is about to burst any time now…

I'm so glad that Riku came so Yuffie could pick on him. Just a few days off I'm thankful for.

As we ate our food, some people walked in. Yuffie looked over, and her eyes got wide. A smile appeared on her face (And a relieved expression from Riku) as she quickly stuffed her mouth with the rest of her food.

"Thanks again, Sora!" Kairi flirted with Sora. He was "paying" the bill. That's what he told Kairi anyways. It was actually me but I'll let it slide… this time…

"No pro, Kai!" Sora said "Smoothly" as he "yawned" and stretched his arms in the air and just "happened" to have his arms around Kairi's neck in seconds. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Aww," Kairi giggle as Sora began to suck down her neck. "Are you jealous that Sora has a girlfriend and you don't?"

"Kairi, I don't need a girlfriend. I have _fangirls_!"

"That doesn't count."

"Yes…"

"…No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

They continued to fight, and my eyes trailed over to the people whom had sat down and were beginning to order. A vampire, a plastic sergun, a cat, a huge black man and a little normal looking girl. Very… interesting… I might know what Yuffie was looking now.

"Be right back, Squallie!" She hit my arm lightly and ran moved out of the booth. I didn't feel like correcting her at the moment, it's almost too peaceful. But most uncomfortable. Over the years I've spent with her, I've gotten use to all of the arrogation (Though when it first started, it was Aeris that was taking care of her 23/7 hours of the day) by now. Most of the time she's by my side now… Oh well. She's just across the room. With… them?

"Be back too, Leon!" Aeris said and joined her. They both sat down with them, Yuffie with the Vampirish looking man, and Aeris beside the busty woman.

It seemed that they talked for what seemed forever, and I saw Yuffie put her head on the other man's shoulders.

My eye twitched.

Then she wrapped her arms around his one arm.

More twitching.

She talked to him.

More twitching then ever.

"Squall…?"

"What?" I snapped back into reality. I looked over at the rest of my party, they seemed… afraid? No. Not that… something else.

"What's wrong with your body? Are you having a seizer?" Riku asked.

"Yeah! Like that one girl in Scary Movie 3! Did you pee?"

"No…"

"Sora, people don't do that…"

"Sometimes!"

"No!"

Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Kairi and Leon both rolled their eyes. It's so… pitiful. I feel sorry for Kairi, going to have to go through her life with Riku and Sora's meaningless arguing about the most random things. Very pitiful.

"Sir…" A looked down to see the little girl pulling on my jacket. Just looked at her, and she motioned her hand for me to come a little closer. So I did. She whispered in my ear (rather loudly), "Can I have 1 Munny?"

"MARLENE! Get back here! Sorry if she's barrowing you, sir." The large black man came to the table, and collected the little girl.

"It's fine, sir." I said politely.

"Hey…" came a familiar voice. "I never introduced you guys! Whoa… short term memory loss. Leon, this is Barret and Marlene. Barret and Marlene, this is Squ- Leon!"

I merely nodded as Barret forced a smile.

"Come, Squallie, I want you to meet everyone else too!" She grabbed my hand roughly and practically dragged me to the other table. "Leon, this is Tifa, Nanaki, Vinnie, and Cait Sith. Everybody, this is Leon!"

"Hi, Leon!" Tifa said happily. Umm… okay? Vinnie? Pfft…

"Welcome, Leon," The cat… Nanaki? He can talk? What next, he's going to fly! This is so cheesy.

**XxX**

**_Only so long ago when the heartless attacked Leon's world…_**

Rinoa Heartily ran across the dry mud, not stopping. Her necklace was beating up and down on her chest in an uneven rhythm. Her long raven hair flowed gracefully behind her, and her eyes only went where she was destined to go.

It was then she came across a body lying on the ground. She bent down to recognize the body, and then she saw who it was…

Squall Leonhart.

Rinoa began to panic; she placed her hand on his heart, only to notice it wasn't beating…

"No," She whispered. Tears filled her eyes, and she ran her hand through his hair. They had gotten into a fight earlier that day- before the storm came. Even earlier that day he had actually _smiled _and he had kissed her- their very first… and only kiss.

Rinoa threw her head into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Come on, Rinoa! It's too late!" She heard Quistis's voice calling. She refused to move though. Then she felt strong arms pull her away from his body.

"No!" She screamed. She squirmed to get out, but the arms refused to let her go. And slowly, his body went out of her sight. Her vision quickly became blurry…

**xXx**

**Okay! Yeah, I decided the ending. I tried to make this chapter longer, but I failed… Oh well. Please, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! It took me awhile if I wanted to do this or not, but I decided so! Yay! Anyways, please review!**

**

* * *

Still Leon's P.O.V.**

I've been having these weird dreams only a little while since I came to Traverse Town. I've been ignoring them until now. Now they seem like the most important thing ever since Yuffie's old friends came back. At first the dreams were at a dance. There's a girl, I can't describe her since her face was blurry. Then a week after that I had the same, only she wasn't even her, it was the same scene, setting and such. Then just recently, I actually saw her. She had long black hair, very high cheekbones, a lovely smile, and a golden dress. She gave me a one, and walked away. I don't understand though.

It might connect to my past. I must admit that I can't remember my past at all, the last thing I remembered was sitting in Traverse Town. Mickey and his Royal council tried to help, but nothing came back. Until now. Tonight dream was more then the dance. It was a world, but through some else's point of view. They were crying. I'm going to ask Cid if he might recognize the planet, or at least know the location of it…

**

* * *

**

**Yuffie's P.O.V**

Yay! I woke up today and Riku was awake yet. Of course, in the great tradition I had to do something horrible. So I took great advantage of this situation and put this long-lasting red in Riku's hair. It came out pink though! Then I hid his clothes. And to sum it up, I put this thing in so when he opened the door to go find his clothes or something this icky sewer water will poor all over his head. Beware of the Great Ninja Yuffie!

So After I was done with all of this, I took the time to sit on the couch and wait. I took this time to think of something to torture Leon. I couldn't come up with anything I hadn't already done/can do. Dang it!

Leon came in from the kitchen looking confused or excited. Or just plain nervous. Don't blame me! I don't have empathy! I only have empathy when I see the expression on someone's face after they find out the evil thing I did to them, but by then I have to run as fast as I can and hope my left doesn't go lame….

"What's up?" I asked him. I thought he was going to keep going up the stairs to his room, but instead he turned around to face me.

"I'm going to another world…"

"Where to?" Now I was concerned for him. He never cared about some world!

"I think it's my old world… I don't know though…" Wait. Pause this scene. Is Leon crying? Why is Leon crying?

"Squall? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Yuffie"

"C-Can I accompany on your little quest?" I hesitated. Maybe it was something that he wanted to do alone.

"Sure, that would be great," He smiled, and proceeded upstairs.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

**

* * *

**

Later that day I went by Tifa's place. Just to visit them, Leon said that we might be there for a while, so who knew? May as well.

I knocked on their door, and almost immediately the door opened. "Hey, Yuffie!" Tifa said, and hugged me. "What's up?" She stepped back to let me in. I came in and sat on the two-person couch.

"I'm going away for awhile, do you guys mind?"

"No, of course not. Where to?"

"I don't really know. Another world I suppose. I should be back soon, and if I'm not then…"

'I have an extra cell phone," Tifa said, getting up. She walked into the kitchen for a second, and came back a minute later. "Think of it as a late birthday present."

"Thanks!" I squealed. The door opened to my right, and I very exhausted-looking Vincent came out.

"What's going on?" He mumbled.

"I'm going away for awhile," I said shyly. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"I've got to go, Yuffie," Tifa said, looking at her clock on her wrist. "I'll see you later!" She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and left Vincent and I alone.

"Sooooo…" I said in the eerie silence. I looked at him- then his lips. I wanted to kiss him so badly, I could hardly stand it.

He looked over at me, and walked to me. I got up from the couch, I thought he was going to ask me to leave or something. But instead, His claw and head went to my arm, and held me where I was. His head came down to my lips, and kissed me roughly- in enjoyably. What was wrong with him? My head was screaming. Vincent isn't like this. Never!

I struggled to get out of his grip, but the harder I tried, the farther he dug his claw/nails in my skin. I pulled my mouth away, and he forced his lips upon mine, again, and pushed my against the couch. All his weight was upon me, and I couldn't move. Tears fell, and I mentally prayed that nothing would happen.

Then suddenly, he got off me. "Yuffie, I'm sorry- Ch…"

"What?" I asked. He ripped a piece of cloth off his shirt, and wiped my arm.

"It wasn't me…"

"Oh! Some maniac Sephiroth made you do it," I rolled my eyes.

"No… Chaos did…"

**

* * *

**

Now Leon and I were on the Gummi ship, passing worlds. The ride was in complete silence; it seemed that both of us were depressed. I was just thinking of things, and I don't know what he was doing.

**

* * *

It kind of sucked. I would have gone on, but I was just wondering if there are any requests/ideas. The 'AHHHH' Was from Riku btw... please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews! I love them very much! I know Vincent is pretty OOC in this, but I'm bad at Vinnie's character, so you'll have to stick with it…**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Squall stared off into the stars, not paying attention to how fast he was going, how much gas he was using, or any of that. He was just blank.

**Riku's P.O.V.**

Damn that woman! She died my hair! My beautiful silvery hair! I can't even find my clothes! And now that disgusting sewage water is all over my new pink hair. Damn her to hell!

"You okay, Riku?" Sora asked from the doorway.

"Yuffie dyed my silver hair _pink!"_

"Your hair was gray."

"Silver!"

"Grey!"

"What are you two fighting about again?" Kairi asked behind Sora.

"Isn't his hair grey?"

"SILVER!"

"It's pink, you morons."

**Yuffie's P.O.V.**

I'm miserably bored. It's so silent. I can't wait until we get to wherever. I'm hungry……………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………….

Wow, that was fun! All those little dotties are stars (AKA Worlds above us). Heh.

Then it happened! Leon screamed "YOUR PARENTS HAVE BEEN EATEN BY CANNIBALS!"

Nah, just kidding. But the Gummi Ship just stopped. All the power was off, but we stopped…

'What's going on?" I asked Leon.

"We ran out of gas, god dammit!" He screamed, his fists flying on the wheel. When he hit the wheel, he pulled back, and screamed in agony. I watched him. I snorted.

"Shut up, Yuffie, He hissed.

**Riku's P.O.V.**

"Before!" I screamed at Kairi.

"It was white!"

"Grey!"

"Silver!"

"Blue!" Aeris randomly appeared behind us.

"Huh?"

**Yuffie's P.O.V. Thirty Minutes Later…**

So not a word had been spoken. Leon was rubbing his temples, and I was just plain bored in the silence. I had a song stuck in my head, and I decided to sing a little bit of it under my breathe.

"_It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo"_

"The hell are you singing?" Leon asked, cussing his head off.

"A song that is stuck in my head. Why?"

"I don't know…" He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. I couldn't help but stare at him. He had pale lips, clean healthy brown hair, and a muscular structure. And he was attractive. What more could a woman want?

Then a hummed to the song. I pressed my face against the cold window, and stared off at Atlantica- which was afar away from us, but just within view. "Leon, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"…Why?"

"I dunno. Do you?"

"Sometimes."

"I don't."

"Squall, do you believe in second chance?"

"Depends- it's Leon."

"I do."

"Squallie, do you believe in dreams?"

"Only dreams."

"Not nightmares?" I joked.

"only dreams…" Leon repeated. Suddenly in the calm peace between Leon and I, the Gummi Ship suddenly jerked quickly. My eyes flew wide, as I realized we going through a black hole. Leon wasn't in control unlike last time, and we both flew to the back. Unluckily, I went first-being the lightest. Leon managed to hold on longer- but then when we got in deeper, he flew back as well- on me. My stomach ran out of hair when his elbow smashed into it. But not only did that happen, his _lips _went onto mine. What day is it? Kiss Yuffie Day? Ahh!

Soon everything turned around. We had entered a world, and we were crashing! So I held onto Leon as we flew forward. He hit the back on my chair, and I hugged my head into his chest, and suddenly, we can to a jerk, and both of our bodies hit the ground. (Finally) I clung to Leon, as I felt my stomach flip. Just when I thought I had mastered not getting sick! Ugh…

I let go of Leon as I stumbled to the ground, vomiting beside myself. There goes my lunch!

"Come on, Yuffie. You done?" He asked coldly.

"I wish I wasn't. then I could puke all over you!" I screamed at him, my fist flying at him, shaking like I was an old hag. He merely grabbed my wrist unexpectedly, and picked me off the ground.

"No time for fits," He said, and let go of me.

"Ya know, you could have avoided that kiss!" Then I quickly closed my mouth and blushed.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" he turned around and faced me. Not another molester…

"You tell me!" I folded my arms across my chest.

His face went close to mine, only three centimeters away. "I wouldn't." I sucked in his mint breath. How does he do that? He hadn't had any tax or anything! Gosh…

"CLOUD HAS BEEN EATEN BY CANNIBALS!"

No! Just kidding.

I leaned forward, and brushed my lips against his. I was confused. I loved him. But I loved Vincent too. I'll have to talk to Aeris about this when we get back…

And to my surprise, he kissed me back. I was thinking Leon being Leon, he'd pull back and call me childish. But he didn't.

We shared a short kiss, and I pulled back. My cheeks were burning, and I stuttered, "We'd better go see where we are…" He nodded, and turned around. He looked out the front window.

Leon stood there for about five minutes at least before I came to see what he was looking at.

Before us was an endless field of flowers. I didn't understand, but clearly Leon did. "Squall?" I asked.

He blinked and looked back at me. A tear slid down his face. "I know now. Come on, Yuffie!"

**OoOoOH Evil cliffhanger. This chapter was mostly randomness, I know. I was in the mood to write, but I was sorta off. I had that song stuck in my head, it didn't really have anything to do with the story… Leon was pretty OOC in this chappie too, sorry about that. Everything will come back next chapter Mwuahaha! -Barney theme song plays- So please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all my reviewers for this story, I love you all and you inspired me to keep writing. This is the last chapter for this story, and yes there will be a sequel. I'm not going to write another ending, though. (Because there's as sequel and that would be hard…) So yes, this ending might disappoint many of you, and I hope that you keep reading. If you have any ideas/themes you might want to use for the sequel, just tell me and I might use them! By the way, I will explain everything I leave you with in this chapter., So you won't be too much disappointed. Thanks all again, and please review!**

**Yuffie's P.O.V.**

Leon opened what was left of the door, and it lead us into a place with endless flowers. It reminded me of the church in Midgar, and of Aeris. I almost wish she'd have come here now. I didn't know if there'd be a swarm of Heartless, or if Leon'd go crazy and start attacking me with his Gunblade. Nor do I know any of the fiends here.

And now, I'm going with the 'Leon'd go crazy' theory. He was looking around, and looked like he might pass out. I don't know CPR either. And what if he was gonna die? Ahh! Then I'd die too!

"Squall, where are we? On a flower planet or something?" I asked him. I noticed that when I steeped on a flower, it didn't break. Very… odd.

"No." he darted off forward. I nodded my head, and went after him, running as fast as my overly-tiny legs could carry me. I was slower then Squall when he ran at full pace, though.

"Wait up!" I yelled after him, but he ignored me. Soon he was out of view, and I didn't even have flowers to have a path. Now what? I assumed that he was going in the same direction, so I just kept running, taking short breaks now and then to catch my breath.

* * *

About four hours later, I was still running through the flower field. Tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes, I had no idea where I was Squall is ignoring me, I'll probably never see Vinnie again, and what if Squall was dead? What if I was going to die in a flower field for Leviathan's Sake? Then that would be a complete dramatic move! Not to mention so un-Yuffieness. But my life was already a soap opera. Ugh… this is so cliché. 

"Squall! Squall Leonhart!" I called with a few last breaths before I fell atop the flowers. My muscles were sore all over. I can't move. I want to sleep. Should I sleep? What if I die? Should I say my prayers now? Should I keep going? Should I go back to the ship? Should I sit here in my own thoughts?

I rolled over, and faced the blue sky. I saw a white feather falling gracefully to me, and I caught it. I held it tight. Perhaps an angel is passing her wings onto me. Is it my time? No. I still have all my life to live! What about Vincent? Will he miss me? Will he come to my pathetic funeral?

Things started to blur. Why was this happening to quickly? Isn't it usually a day after this starts happening?

I found myself drifting on and off into consciousness. I think I was asleep or something when I felt a dog lick my face. A dog? In a flower field? What was going on? Was I hallucinating? Thoughts were going around in my head when I felt myself being picked up bridal style. The I drifted into a deep slumber…

**

* * *

**

I _was _sleeping peacefully until I felt cold water splashing atop my mouth.

I coughed, and my lungs burned. Warm liquid poured down my mouth slowly. I coughed more and more, and I felt someone feel my head, and speak something I paid no attention to. I was tired. Couldn't they see that? I want to sleep, not go train or anything. Sleep! I didn't feel good. I felt a fever, and my lungs were burning. It was getting harder to breathe with each breath I took, and I felt myself being frustrated each time I tried to inhale.

I slowly opened my eyes to see what was going on. Leon was standing over me with another woman. Who was she? I don't recognize here?

The light was turned on, and I closed my eyes. It hurt. The light hurt so much…

"Stop!" I mumbled, trying my best to yell. The best that came out was a small whimper, that I'm sure went unheard because of all the noise. Why won't they shut their mouths? It's hurting my ears. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I couldn't hear anything, the same liquid was now coming out of my ears as well as my nose.

Then they placed a thin white blanket on my body. Why were they shoving something so heavy atop me? Why won't they just stop? Leave me alone. I screams din my head. But I knew it was pointless.

The I felt someone swallow me up. And I could hear them screaming my name clearly, **"Yuffie, don't leave us!"**

* * *

I looked around me, and I couldn't see where I was. I had no memory of what had happened? I was completely lost. Then I saw Vincent standing in front of me. He had black feathery angel wings on his back, and his hair was flying freely in the light breeze. 

"Vinnie," I called out to him. I reached out for him, but my hand went through him, and around where I touch turned into a light green thing.

"It's not your time yet, Yuffie. You can still go back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I'm not real, Yuffie. I haven't been real. I sacrificed myself for you, Cloud, and Aerith. We all did."  
"What?"

"When you die, you can choose- be a guardian, or to live peacefully in your own made-up paradise. I chose to be a guardian- pacifically yours. When I noticed that everything was going downhill, I asked Zeus to let me come back to you. Only for a little while. The help you.

"We all decided to come. To help you get through everything before you committed suicide. We owed you that much."

"What do you mean, though?" I began to cry.

"I mean… you don't deserve to be depressed, Yuffie. Now is not your time. We will meet again… I promise. Go back to them. Now's your chance!"

"**Yuffie…"**

"**Come back!"**

"… **I love you."**

I looked back a Vincent. Even though he wasn't facing me, I know that he wasn't lying.

"Do you promise?"

"…I promise!" I yelled, and ran in the other direction. I ran as fast as I could. I closed my eyes as horrors looked upon me. The heartless staring at me… and then everything stopped. I was back.

* * *

Slowly my eyes opened, and I came to face Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and some other people I didn't know. I couldn't breathe on my own and everything still hurt. But I knew I'd get over this eventually. I glanced that the thingy that keeps the heartbeats, and I noticed that now it was going up and down, but before it was a straight line. A small smile formed on my lips, and I glanced at Leon. I closed my eyes, and fell into a restful sleep, knowing everything was going to be alright… 

**-The End-**


End file.
